The Fray
by Napa
Summary: Further on the someone who enters the circle of the Freaks


So, uh, who is this guy? Ken asks with monotone enthusiasm. Hands in his pockets, Ken eyes Daniel who is leaning up against his Trans Am, fiddling with something in hand.  
  
" I told you he's my half cousin from my mother's side. I think. He's a really cool guy"  
  
"I'm sure. So does cool guy have a name or do I call him Guy or maybe mister cool "  
  
Daniel props himself up, clutching what's in hand and begins to walk away pestered by Ken's early morning dose of sarcasm. Ken pursues pensive but amused "No, really I wanna know, what's his name"  
  
"Look his name is Carlos okay, back when I was younger we used to go every summer over to California and visit my moms side of the family", awkwardly "back when my pop was really wasted all the time  
  
Ken's grimace begins to creep south  
  
"That was the first time I met him. I didn't even know I had a cousin" A huge smile overwhelms Daniel threatening to crowd his already congested facial features " the trouble we'd get into , I couldn't even begin to tell you"  
  
Dirty laundry aired, and atmosphere leveled Ken's back to his grinning self "Carlos, Huh?"  
  
"Yeah" answers Daniel scratching his head " I think."  
  
"You think? Oh, boy are we in for a treat. You sure he wasn't some imaginary friend of yours. I hear that kids with troubled childhood's sometimes have those"  
  
Daniel looks at ken in silence before chuckling, punching him in the arm and turning back toward the car.  
  
Through the din of locomotives pulling into the station you hear the faint traces of Daniel's comment "Troubled childhood's huh? Why don't you tell me your story again"  
  
The parking lot of McKinley High.  
  
Lindsay walks over to Kim who is sitting on the back bumper of an olive green gremlin. Something of a congregation, the usual assortment of stoners and rock'n'roll aficionados line the side of the car and the adjacent impala.  
  
"Hey Kim"  
  
"Hey Lins"  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Daniel, as usual"  
  
"He'd better hurry up the bells about to ring"  
  
Lindsay realizes whom she's talking to before Kim's glare of "who do you think you're talking to" can take effect. Old habits die-hard. Punctuality and attendance used to be two of Lindsay's finer qualities in what seems like a long long time ago.  
  
"Riiiiiiiggght, sorry, it's early I'm not all here yet" says Lindsay  
  
"Right" mutters Kim  
  
"So where is daniel?  
  
"I don't know. He calls me this morning and I do mean morning waking up half the house saying something about having to go pick up somebody. He also says wait for me or was it don't wait for me? and that it was really important."  
  
Lindsay's inquiring expression solicits a baffled look from the otherwise grumpy distracted Kim  
  
"What?!" says kim.  
  
"Well did he want you to wait for him or not?"  
  
"I don't know. I was half asleep, then psycho mom bursts in yelling about phone calls this early in the morning, thennn chip falls off the couch having another one of his spastic pig beating flash backs…uuuuuargggh…..let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't care" Kim juts up grabbing Lindsay by the sleeve of her fathers GI army jacket and marches off. The sound of Kim's stomping and Lindsay's shuffling doesn't get very far before a tall lanky figure skulks from the background.  
  
Nick emerges cautiously from behind a column. He waits to make sure Kim and Lindsay are far away before approaching (that really annoying guy that is always saying ___ me a piece), who is among the crowd  
  
"Okay, well do you at least know what this Carlos looks like?"  
  
"Hey, back off it's been a while"  
  
"How long is a while"  
  
Daniel lowers his head and mumbles.  
  
Ken, not about to spare him the indignity of having to confess his ignorance asks again  
  
"How long was that? I didn't quite hear that"  
  
"eight years! Are you happy now"  
  
Dismayed ken steps back and brings his hand to his brow "Eight years!?"  
  
"Well, when was the last time you've seen me and my family go anywhere" says Daniel  
  
"okay, if you don't know what he looks like, what makes you think he's gonna have a clue as to what you look like?"  
  
Daniel straightens up assuming a stalwart poise "look when you know somebody as well as I know Carlos it doesn't matter how much time goes by people don't change, at least not where it counts. Trust me I'll know when I see him"  
  
Ken puts his hand on Daniels shoulder and says " Wow, well that's just beautiful man" bringing his other hand to wipe away an invisible tear. "I'm gonna take a whiz" half way to the station office on the far side of the lot ken turns and yells " Hey Daniel thanks again for waking me at 5 in the morning to come with you, much better then being at home in my nice warm bed. Oh how I long for the sweet embrace of Kouchevksi's algebra class"  
  
"hurry up and try not to fall in" fires Daniel " comedian."  
  
Daniel rams his hands into the pockets of his mechanics jacket feeling the chill of morning and stymied by Ken's second-guessing. Shouldn't there be more people here he thinks to himself. He looks over at the office. I'll know when I see him, you just wait and see. Alone with out the scrutinizing eye of Ken Daniel begins to wonder if he'll in fact actually be able to recognize his one time close cuz. The last time they saw each other they were 10 years old. Daniel remembers sneaking into one of Carlos's neighbor's garage and using the crates of old 45's as Frisbees. Barry Manalow and Pat Boone's careers never soared so high.  
  
After getting kicked out because of Frank Sinatra's impromptu entrance through the neighbors living room window they went back to Carlos's to hear some ledzeplin. It was Carlos who first introduced Daniel to ledzeplin and to a bunch of rutty kids from the wrong side of town.  
  
They would come down, this little conglomerate group of kids from San fernando valley, San diego and the locals to hang around and go to shows. Daniel recalls Carlos once telling him that one of the guys was his cousin. He asked "well does that make him my cousin too" Carlos just smiled. He never did answer his question.  
  
Daniel hardly noticed the 30 ft high 300 ton silver bullet that barreled down the graveled tracks of the station until ken approached him "What are you smiling about Desario?" a startled Daniel answers " Oh, nothing".  
  
"well, this is his train right" ken asks  
  
"what makes you say that" Daniel squints trying to make out the train number  
  
"Well because according to this itinerary the next train doesn't come for another two hours!"  
  
"Okay then I guess this is it" Daniel turns away from ken trying to hide his apprehension.  
  
The passengers begin to get off board. They stumble off the train groggy and clumsily as if regaining their ability to walk. The Baggage handlers' wiz by assisting people with their luggage. Daniel's fingers are crossed within his pockets as the train begins to empty. When it appears that everybody has gotten off ken lets out an irritated parental "DAAAANIEL". When all of a sudden one last passenger steps out.  
  
  
  
"I mean sometimes he just totally drives me crazy" says Kim "you know what I mean?"  
  
Lindsay, bored by the usual Monday morning makeup break up story that are Kim & Daniel weekends forces a half hearted "Yeah, I know what you Mean"  
  
"I mean I have no idea who he is picking up, but the one thing I do know Is that if it's some little bimbo he is trying to pass as his cousin or family friend who'll be staying with him… I'll kill him. It's just that simple"  
  
A "yeah, that's great kim" escapes lindsays mouth before she can take in what Kim has actually said.  
  
"What?!" barks Kim  
  
"oh, sorry, just kind of spaced out for a second" says lindsay as she puts down a teeny bopper magazine.  
  
"Well, sorry I'm boring you with my little boyfriend problems"  
  
"come on kim that's not what I meant"  
  
Assumes a condescending tone "why don't you tell me about yours, oh, that's right you don't have any"  
  
"That's not fair" retorts lindsay "Besides I went out with nick"  
  
"Oh yeah, like that really counts"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Lindsay  
  
"What I mean is half the time you were with Nick you were like a scared cat chased up a tree. It's a good thing your mommy bailed you out when she did or you might be married by now"  
  
There was little Lindsay could say that wasn't already apparent on her personage. Kim had caustically encapsulated her relationship with Nick down to a tee.  
  
Kim stood poised for a return.  
  
Lindsay's mouth had been taking in air as if she was trying to say something "Yeah, well…..at least I'm not stuck in a relationship where one minute I love the person and the next minute I hate them. "  
  
"Well you'd have to be in real one first to find out" snaps Kim  
  
"News flash Kim, Complacency isn't love"  
  
"Hey don't talk to me about healthy relationships, You only started liking Nick after he started going out with Sarah, How's that for healthy, your relationship started after it ended"  
  
"Wha.. Wha.. what are you talking about" Lindsay stammered. She couldn't help but feel a little exposed. Even though she hadn't told anybody about the way she felt seeing Nick and Sarah together, Kim had some how figured it out.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that, hearing you talk about Nick and Sarah together it sounds as if Nick had died,….A Eulogy!" she shouts triumphantly.  
  
At this point a handful of people in the 7-11 had begun to take notice of the novella that was unfolding. Some had gathered around with big gulps and corn dogs in hand for ringside seats.  
  
"I told you didn't I, lins, I told you this would happen. You guys would break up, he'd find a new girlfriend and you'd end up wanting him back, didn't I. There are some things books can't teach you brain, this is one of them, you don't know anything" She swaggers by Lindsay toward the door brushing against her, nearly bumping her to one side.  
  
Lindsay can't even remember when was the last time Kim had called her brain.  
  
All of a sudden Lindsay belts out "hey!" and begins to stomp toward Kim.  
  
"Yeah, okay so I admit it. Do you want me to say it. Huh, Huh!"  
  
"Yeah, I do" says Kim  
  
"Fine. I was jealous of nick, of nick and sarah. Everybody I WAS JEALOUS of nick and Sarrah. Seeing them all over each other, seeing nick SoBer…..for her!"  
  
"Ah, boo hoo" taunt's kim  
  
" Uh, Ladies, " the 7-11 clerk manages to pry his eyes off a little black and white tv on the counter irritated by the commotion "I'm trying to watch the ga-"  
  
Kim and Lindsay simultaneously turn "Shut Up!!"  
  
He obsequiously obeys averting attention back to the television  
  
"Yeah I only started really liking nick after my 'mommy' broke up with him and he was with somebody else. But at least Nick could wait till after we were broken up to be with somebody else. I didn't have to keep tabs on him or eye him like a hawk to make sure he didn't stray like someone we both know"  
  
Kim's eyes flared with a hurt rage unlike anything Lindsay had ever seen before, But it didn't matter. Lindsay was in competition mode. She was in Mathelete mode. It wasn't enough to win, the opponent had to know they lost.  
  
"In fact" proceeded Lindsay "that was the very reason you hated me from the beginning because you thought Daniel was gonna try something wasn't it, wasn't it?"  
  
"You Bitch" Kim squeezes through choked back tears  
  
The adrenaline slowly begins to wear off as Lindsay realizes what she has said and done. She hadn't been a mathelete for over a year and kim wasn't an opponent but a friend. Kim knew not only had Lindsay won, but that she had lost. A look of guilt overwhelmed Lindsay. Daniel's words echo in her mind "Kim, she's like the rawest nerve". By the time she looks up Kim is already gone and all she sees is the automatic doors closing behind her.  
  
Choking back tears of her own she walks out the store with her head down.  
  
  
  
"So you're Daniel's cousin, huh?" asks Ken  
  
"That's right"  
  
He sat in the back seat behind Daniel comfortably taking in his new surroundings. The town of Chipewwa seemed a quaint little suburb of Detroit, every corner more inviting then the next. He counted more than a dozen individual groups of children playing in their yards before being goaded by their parents to get to the lines of their respective school buses. It wasn't a stark contrast from his native Los Angeles, but the difference was noticeable. Kids seemed a little more secure and oblivious in their suburban dream without the comparative scenic detours through the projects or past after hour bars with barkeeps too busy hosing off their sidewalks from the previous nights debacle to wave hello to the children.  
  
Ken couldn't help but find any excuse to look over his shoulder to try to take in Daniel's cousin. After Carlos had emerged from the vacant train cart he was quickly attended to by a baggage handler. Ken's view was obstructed for most of his walk over. Then Daniel, with open arms ascended on Carlos greeting him as one would the arrival of a POW. For all intent and purpose the feeling behind the reunion was mutual. Ken's introduction was glib and reduced to being tossed Carlos's bag to put in the trunk. Five minutes into the drive home and Ken still hadn't gotten a good look.  
  
Carlos struck Ken as a moderately decent looking guy, although he would never admit to this out loud. His style was remarkably similar to Daniel's. Thin build, a little shorter than daniel, dark, cropped, wavy hair, like when somebody is trying to grow out a bad hair cut. His tattered black "Who" shirt set off his neatly pleated but faded work pants. It was hard to believe their appearance was strictly coincidence. Except for Carlos' slightly darker complexion and noticeable but unpronounced Hispanic features it wasn't hard to believe that they were closely related if not merely distant cousins. An Uncomfortable Daniel quickly catches on to the discerning stare Ken is giving him, an all over glance that has the hairs on his neck on end and causes him to break mid conversation with Carlos.  
  
"What are you looking at Ken?"  
  
"oh, nothing, just……uh, nothing"  
  
"Stare any harder and you'll burn a whole through me"  
  
A light chuckle is heard from Carlos in the back.  
  
"I never knew Daniel had a cousin" asks Ken inquisitively  
  
"Well we're distant cousins and we haven't seen each other in years so…."  
  
"Thank you, it's just like I told Ken" Flaunts Daniel "but I knew I'd recognize you when I saw you."  
  
"So you did" mumbles Ken under his breath dismissively. "So…how long will you be staying in our little town?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There are some things that need to be resolved before I go back" says Carlos. He sits back and shoots Ken a smile that leaves him ostensibly perplexed as to it's intention before turning to gaze out the window at his new but temporary neighborhood.  
  
"I can't wait till you meet the whole gang" says Daniel  
  
The Trans Am pulls into the parking lot of McKinley high narrowly missing three longhaired kids walking away from school. First period has just ended. One of them turns to bark at Daniel but is drowned out by the Led Zeppelin blasting from inside the car. Despite the dubious introduction and first impressions all seem to be in good humor, particularly Carlos and Ken who are still recovering from the barrage of dirty jokes exchanged. Daniel recognizes the longhair that had tried to yell at him, it was Stoker. His wild veer had beat out another car for a prime parking spot right by the entrance. He quickly gets out and yells  
  
"Hey, Stoker, wait up" he turns to Ken and Carlos "give me a sec"  
  
Ken and Carlos get out of the car and shoot the breeze.  
  
"You know, you're alright Carlos" says Ken  
  
"Hey I'm glad you think so, any friend of Daniel's is a friend of mine"  
  
They shake hands to consummate an unspoken truce.  
  
Daniel returns.  
  
"What was that about?" asks Ken  
  
Daniel smiles like the cat that ate the canary. "Let's just say I have our afternoon planned"  
  
"Alright, Desario!" cheers Ken.  
  
"Now it's just a matter of finding Kim"  
  
"Hey, there is the little lady now, stomping this way" says Ken  
  
It takes Daniel half a second to look at Kim's led-footed gait to realize something isn't right. And whether he's responsible for it or not he'd better brace himself.  
  
Daniel walks over to meet her half way. Within five feet of her he stands his ground and begins to count down from five under his breath. At one she predictably pounces delivering her hand into Daniel's awaiting parry.  
  
"Where were you!? And who were you picking up!? Shouts Kim "What's the little bimbo's name?! Let me guess she's a cousin or long time family friend right? Right?!  
  
"Yes and No" answers Daniel.  
  
Kim's eyes dilate allowing more light to enter in preparation for the onslaught.  
  
"Wait, just one second……ok?" implores Daniel. "Guys can you come over here. Like NOW" Carlos and Ken look at each other and then begin to walk over. Their footsteps are simultaneous.  
  
Under his breath Carlos asks "Should I be scared Ken?"  
  
"Of Kim?"  
  
"Yeah" utters Carlos  
  
"Most are"  
  
Kim is fuming as she waits for the "bimbo" to show her face. If the idea of some girl hanging around her all too susceptible to temptation boyfriend isn't incentive enough to tear the head off of the unsuspecting girl the redirecting and venting of provoked rage she feels toward Daniel's past indiscretions is, a rage courtesy of Lindsay.  
  
"Kim, I want you to meet, my bimbo cousin, Carlos" says Daniel  
  
"Hola" Says Carlos with a smile.  
  
"What?!" a dumbfounded Kim returns  
  
"I'm Daniel's Cousin"  
  
"Now tell me Kim, why are you really upset" asks Daniel  
  
"nothing answers" Kim averting eye contact with all, especially Carlos  
  
Daniel subtly escorts Kim a little beyond earshot. "No, come on. Even you wouldn't go this ballistic over something like this" says Daniel  
  
Kim looks up and gives him a menacing stare. "ok, maybe, you would but I also know you and this is not one of those things, so what is really bugging you"  
  
"uh, well, I mean it's just……"  
  
"Lindsay!" Shouts Ken as she drudges toward them. Her eyes were already fixed on Kim hoping that the element of surprise would give her enough time to try to apologize before she could storm off. Ken's announcement unwittingly ruins this possibility.  
  
At the very sound of her name Kim grunts, turns and stomps away.  
  
Daniel quickly puts two and two together. "hiya, Lins"  
  
She walks by barely acknowledging them. "Bya, Lins"  
  
She stops in her tracks a few feet from them convinced pursuit would be futile.  
  
"What happened Lins?" Booms a concerned Daniel  
  
" We had a fight"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Boyfriends, Nick……you. It just snowballed. One minute she's complaining about you and the next we're at each other's throat. You know I think you're a great guy, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know" says Daniel. He spares her. He doesn't need to here anymore. It explains Kim's behavior and her more than usual predisposition to tear into him. He knew she was asking for his forgiveness.  
  
"Tell you what, you stay here and I'll go see what I can do, cool?"  
  
"Thanks Daniel"  
  
She walks toward Ken and slumps down against a column.  
  
"And this" Ken proudly proclaims "is the official chippewa welcome wagon"  
  
Carlos chuckles just long enough to be interrupted by an irritated Lindsay's "Shut up Ken!" and "who are you?" as she looks up at Carlos.  
  
He grins "I'm Daniel's cousin"  
  
Lindsay doesn't have the strength to think about it. She drops her head on to her arms, which are akimbo on her knees.  
  
Kim gets to the tiered seats that line the wall around the corner from the smoking patio before she realizes she isn't really going anywhere. The epiphany is apparent as she decides this is as good a place as any to sulk. She looks up to find she wasn't only one who thought so. It's Nick. He's on the upper bench.  
  
"Hey Nick" as she lightly kicks his foot.  
  
"oh, hey, Uh…, Kim" he returns  
  
"Glad to know you remember my name," says Kim. "What's up with you? And, hey, where's Sarah?"  
  
"Why does everybody keep asking me that? We're not, like Siamese twins or something" responds a perturbed Nick.  
  
"You could have fooled me, and everybody else for that matter." Kim's previous skirmishes have left her considerably worn out. Her jabs are delivered with languor and monotone. "You happy couple spend enough time together it gets kinda hard to tell you're two separate people"  
  
Nick, staring into space responds "Yeah, well, maybe we're not as happy as you all thought, ok."  
  
"And why is that?" asks Kim  
  
"We broke up." He mumbles as he stares at his shoes  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just forget it, ok, It's nothing" says Nick.  
  
For the first time Nick turns to face Kim. He notices the gloom that she has trailed and is hanging over her head. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
A defensive Kim fires "What do you mean?!" The flare is short lived. She hasn't the strength to front. "It's nothing… you know…girl stuff"  
  
Nick dimly nods "oh, ok"  
  
They both sit in each other's company completely removed from everything around them. What seems like an eternity passes, it is no more than a couple of seconds of them listlessly staring in either direction consciously trying to focus on something. Defeated, they blurt out simultaneously "Lindsay". They give each other a knowing look.  
  
"You first" says Kim  
  
As if a green light had been shown Nick springs to life saying what has been going on in his head for a couple of days. " We broke up. We didn't have to, but we did. She had asked me more than once how I felt about lindsay. I told her she was somebody that I cared about, that's it that's all. I was being honest. That was all it was I told her. Then the other night, we were over at her house, alone and one thing led to another And….."  
  
Unbeknownst to Kim her mood had been lightened thanks to Nick's purging. She was enthralled, hanging off every word. "Yeah, Yeah, you guys did it and then what"  
  
"I called her Lindsay" says Nick  
  
Kim's jaw drops "YOU CALLED HER LINDSAY!?!? When after?"  
  
"During"  
  
Kim falls over laughing. She is laid out on the bench holding on to her stomach.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot Kim, I'm hurting here. Glad to know I can amuse you" Nick begins to get himself together to walk off when Kim recovers her composure "NO, Nick wait, you don't understand"  
  
"I understand" interrupts Nick "You're just a mean witch who can't even be trusted when a person is feeling down"  
  
"Nick, Nick. Shut up. Here everybody thought you guys were all happy together, including Lindsay." Kim is trying fiercely to hold back her laughter "I even thought you were. I mean god you gave up smoking pot for her. You were sober, You Nick Andopolous were sober and all for Sarah."  
  
Nick reluctantly interrupts again "it wasn't for Sarah"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said it wasn't for Sarah. It was for Lindsay. I had been trying to get sober ever since me and Lindsay had that stupid fight over smoking marijuana. When I finally kicked it was too late, but I wanted to show her, prove to her I could do it. Now if you're done rubbing salt in my wounds"  
  
He begins to walk away.  
  
"Nick, wait, you didn't let me finish"  
  
"I don't care" he utters without looking back  
  
"Lindsay likes you!"  
  
He stops dead in his tracks and walks back. "Kim, if your making this up just for more of your sick pleasure"  
  
"Stay shut, sit down and listen" Kim says. "Our whole fight was about you, kind of. She was jealous over you, of Sarah, because you were sober for SARAH and not her. I told her this would happen. I told her you guys would break up and you would go out with somebody to try to make her jealous and then she would want you back and the whole circle would continue. As happy as you and Sarah seemed you almost made me doubt my own theory. Nice to know I still got it."  
  
"Your whole fight was about that?" asks a stupefied Nick  
  
"Well, not exactly. I was angry at Daniel and Lindsay kinda said the wrong thing and that's when I threw your whole relationship in her face. So what are you gonna do now?"  
  
"I'm gonna find Lindsay" answers Ken. "Do you know where she is"  
  
"Yeah" says Kim solemnly thinking about how she really did lash out at Lindsay without real reason. "she came looking for me over by the parking lot, dunno if she is still there. Oh, no what are you gonna do?"  
  
Nick gives her one of his huge grins and nods "Yeah" and storms off just in time to crash into Daniel. "Whoa, Nick where are you off to, and where's Sarah?"  
  
Hastily Nick says "hey Daniel, oh, Sarahs gone." And then he runs off.  
  
"Sarah, gone?" He says to himself "Yes! Run Nick run and don't ever look back"  
  
Kim has already made her way over to Daniel.  
  
"So. How are you feeling?"  
  
A bratty Kim answers "A little better"  
  
"Good enough to call a truce with Lins"  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to think about it" she says playfully. They began to walk back to the car. "You know she said some pretty horrible things about you"  
  
Daniel plays coy "Oh, really like what, do tell."  
  
"I was only defending your honor you know?" says Kim  
  
"I'm sure you were" says Daniel  
  
"She said you were the kind of guy I have to keep tabs on…"  
  
"Well I am and you do" Daniel laughs  
  
"She also said I didn't like her in the beginning because I was worried you would try something on her"  
  
"Well, you didn't and you were. So, uh, what exactly was the argument about" Daniel laughs as Kim playfully punches him in the gut.  
  
"You okay?" Asks Carlos.  
  
Lindsay rises to her feet pushing up against the column.  
  
"No" she remembers her manners "but thanks anyway. I'm sorry about the attitude, I'm just having a really bad morning….so your Daniels cousin? I didn't know he had a cousin."  
  
"Yup, that seems to be the general consensus. Don't mean to pry but you seem really upset."  
  
"I just got into a stupid fight with my friend that's all"  
  
"Don't think you'll be able to patch things up?"  
  
"It's possible but she has to let me get close enough to talk to her first. I'm open to suggestions"  
  
"Well, if it was over something trivial give it some time, I met Kim she seems like an alright person just kinda quick tempered. Let her cool off and she'll probably come to you"  
  
Lindsay is taken back by his frankness and what sounds like good advice. "You think so?" She said. "We're talking about Kim right? The blond girl who was standing right over here?"  
  
They exchange smiles  
  
Daniel and Kim walk back to Ken and Carlos. Lindsay is leaning against a column staring into no where when she notices them.  
  
"Hey, Lins can I talk to you. Look I over reacted about the whole thing. I was angry with Daniel and you just got in the way, alright. I'm….sorry" says Kim  
  
"Me too. I shouldn't have said what I said. I knew you were upset. I should have taken it all with a grain of salt." Says lindsay.  
  
"No, no don't apologize, you were only defending yourself. By the way I'm impressed. I didn't think you had that kind of fight in you."  
  
"You should've seen what I did to the first block of Chicago at States Mathletes." Says Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah, well, I recommend you get into battle mode because Nick and Sarah are no more and something tells me he's got his eye back on you"  
  
Lindsay has a surprised look on her face. It was one thing to like Nick when he was unavailable but now that he is free and possibly renewing his campaign for lindsay she was uncomfortable. Flattered, but uncomfortable. 


End file.
